Charging Noble
by OneLastRefrain
Summary: STORY COMPLETE!!! Chapter 7 Uploaded! Please take note of this. I forgot to upload a chapter after Denial SORRY. This is my take off the Season Finalle of TW. SPOLIERS When Bosco messes up, how can he live with himself?
1. That Night Part1

Title: Charging Noble

Disclaimer:  I own none of these characters.

Spoilers: Well the entire ending of the Season Finale. I doubt any from the premiere in September but you never know.

Summary: My take off the Season Finale of Third Watch. Bosco/Faith/Cruz/Noble season premiere thoughts.

Notes: First, may I say I was VERY mad that NBC left us hanging off a cliff. Ok how so not fair is that? Well this is just something I felt like writing on my spare time of something that 'could happen' in September. I doubt they will kill off the person I did, but awww here it goes!

Three gun shots echoed though the hotel room as Cruz and Faith fell to the floor. I dropped my gun as it hit the wooden floor with a loud clatter feeling pain strike though my arm. I grasped my shoulder.

Cruz fell to the floor, grasping her side as Faith laid face down on the cold floor. Shock soared though me, how could I have let this happen? I looked down at my once aimed gun. I was only trying to get them to stop. I didn't shoot my gun and I was more then sure that Faith and Cruz didn't either. It didn't have to end this way. I stared at them both from across the way. I rubbed my head trying to take it all in as Noble slid out from behind the corner, holding a different gun, aimed at me. I went to grab my gun.

"You touch that gun, Ill shoot ya again!" Noble remarked his gun cocked at me. I put my hands up seeing the anger in my eyes backing up away from him as he got closer.

"You bastard," I managed to murmur as I looked from Cruz, to Faith, and then back to Noble. 

"You thought you were going to turn me in aie?" he chuckled coldly. "Well not look what happened, it's your entire fault Officer Boscorelli." 

"Sarge was saving your ass! If it was up to me, you would have been in jail the minute I saw you shoot that guy!" I yelled back trying to fight the pain. A few sirens were heard in the distance, surely the gun shots were heard from the other room. Noble became aware of this quickly. 

"Don't go far Boscorelli, Ill find you." He said and rushed out the door leaving me staring into space in disbelief. I could feel Cruz's stares at me, looking up to her I remained silent, she was alive, she tried to say something but she couldn't manage it, gasping for deep breaths. Looking back at Faith, she laid there motionless. I wouldn't admit what my gut was telling me. She couldn't be, dead. Walking slowly towards Faith's motionless body I kneeled down beside her and checked for a pulse. I stared at her for a few minutes. Blood surrounded her body. My guess was the bullet from Noble hit an artery. 

"Bosco.." I heard Cruz whimper between her gasps. I broke my stare from Faith and looked at her. I never saw her look so angry and wrecked before. She looked bad. Really bad. Blood soaked her shirt and made a small pool on the floor.  I couldn't believe what was happening. I should have never went this far, it wasn't worth this! Faith didn't deserve this.

The sirens got louder as I sat down across Sarge and Faith, resting my back to the wall overwhelmed by the pain and shock.

"Bosco." Cruz groaned again. What did she expect me to do? Looking down at my shoulder I grimaced a bit using my free arm as a sling holding my elbow. I leaned my head back swearing this was a dream. I wished to open my eyes and be awoken by my alarm clock going off to start the new day. When I opened them, I realized, I was trapped, in a nightmare.

Staring at myself in the mirror of the hospital, my arm bandaged, I observed the man in the mirror. I still hadn't washed the blood off my hands or even face. I shuddered knowing clearly, this blood was not mine. I couldn't believe what had happened and did not want to. How could I be the person who put there best friend in harms way and nearly killed a sergeant. I didn't even know if she was dead. You're a jackass Bosco, and always will be, I told myself. A knock came from the door. "Yo Bos…you ok?" I heard a male voice ask, surely it was Davis. 

Opening the door he gave me a puzzled expression. "You've been in there for nearly thirty minutes now." He told me. I realized I had totally zoned out and headed out into the packed Emergency Room emotionless. Sitting down I stared at the floor praying for news, I had to know what was going on. I prayed in my mind what they were able to help Faith, but I knew deep inside what the outcome of this was going to be. 

I could feel Sully and Davis's sympathetic stares from across the way near the desk. I looked up and they looked away, cowards. A doctor approached them and began chatting, there face of hope turned to sorrow as they turned to look at me. 

"That's him, Officer Boscorelli." Sully said with a nod to the doc. He walked over approaching me, I looked up.

"Officer Boscorelli, Officer Yokas, your partner, is gone." He explained. "Sergeant Cruz, however, has survived surgery. I will let you know what she wakes up."

I nodded not showing any tears or emotion what so ever. "Good, I need to speak to her." As the doctor walked away my gaze returned back to the floor. My hope was gone; I had lost all of my 'faith'.


	2. The Truth Part2

Authors Note: Thanks to everyone who replied to the first chapter. The only reason I killed off Faith was for the plot. Don't worry; Faith is one of my favorite characters. If you don't like the plot, don't read it. ^^ Sorry this chapter is so short, I've been really busy lately and trying to squeeze in this story among Guns, Bullets, and Lies. 

Entering the room slowly I closed the door behind me. I approached her bedside slowly taking in how much agony and anger she appeared like she was in. A part of me was happy with this, the other was crushed. 

She slit her eyes open slowly staring back at me. "There's my star." A small whisper escaped her lips. I looked away from her, why did she have to do this to me? I asked myself sitting down beside her. Her dark eyes watched my closely.

"She's gone, Cruz." I stated my face slowly growing red with anger and turmoil. She looked at me confused at first, not understanding what I meant. After a minute or so she got it, by the pain on my face she knew what had happened. She had killed my best friend.

"Bosco, I was protecting myself." She replied in a hushed tone grimacing with pain. I knew she was right; Faith had turned the gun on her first. "I wasn't about to let her shoot me and ruin our case, ruining our chances at Beuford." She paused. "But no, Bosco had to go cry to his mommy that the big bad lady was going to get him in trouble. I was going to make you big Bosco, big. "

"That's not true." I said shaking my head and rubbing my eyes trying to fight the few tears that were crying to escape.

Cruz let out a small chuckle. "You just can't bear the thought that you killed your best friend, not me. If you just left well enough alone and left it to us, she wouldn't be dead." I didn't want to hear anymore. I stood up heading to the door. 

"She's the one who interfered." I heard her say as I slammed the door behind me.


	3. Denial Part3

Through the next few days I couldn't concentrate on anything. My head wouldn't process that Faith was gone, she was never coming back. I felt like breaking down every hour, minute by minute, I needed help. I needed it to stop. I remained for days in my apartment, not looking back at anything. I didn't want to. Only a few people called to check up on me including Davis and my ma. They all thought I was dead at the station. I told them the truth about what had happened that night. I had told them the entire thing from the false murder to the stand off between Cruz and Faith. It was Noble who they were looking to find. He was the one who should have been dead to begin with. 

I didn't know what was going to happen next. I didn't want to know at this point. I hadn't slept in a few days; I knew I looked like hell. Every time I closed my eyes the nightmare came back and I saw it all over again, the three of us with our guns out, three shots echoing in my head, and Faith falling to the ground. Cruz didn't concern me; she was ok, from what I heard. 

The last words I heard from Cruz haunted me. 'You just can't bear the fact that you killed your best friend.' I knew she was true. I should have never put Faith in that position. 

Sitting on my couch I stared at the news on the TV. It was a quarter past midnight when I heard a small knock come from the door. I didn't budge to answer it.

"Bosco," I heard a familiar voice say. My heart jumped as I turned my head to face the door. 

"Faith.." I whispered to myself. Standing up I started slowly to the door, my heart racing. It sounded so much like Faith. I knew her voice, it had to be Faith, but how, she was dead. I opened my door slowly terrified to who would be standing in front of me. I prayed it was Faith and the whole thing was a dream. As I saw the face of the person I thought I was going to die in shock. "Faith?" 

TBC: Sorry this was so short, I've been really busy. The next chapter is going to be a new twist. Sorry this was a cliffhanger. You review, you find out what happens.


	4. Faith Part4

There she stood, my best friend, staring at me with sympathetic eyes, almost in piety. "Bosco." She replied with a small innocent smirk on her face. I saw her fidget with something in her pocket as I stared at her in complete shock and awe.

            "How..but..your dead…" I murmured tears rolling down my cheeks. She brushed the back of her hand along my stained cheeks. 

            "I'm sorry." She whispered as I stared at her with a confused expression on my face.

            I went to say something as she held up her gun at me and forcing me back into my apartment. Another voice appeared from behind me as I stumbled into something hard, regaining my balance. Cruz stood a few feet away, her gun aimed at me and Faith. Noble was behind her.

            "What are you doing?" Noble muttered. 

            Spinning around I realized my apartment fizzled away and I stood, as I did that night, at Noble's place. "What the.." I choked out.

            "I told you we could have worked our own business out." Cruz replied walking forward facing Faith. "Get out Noble!" She yelled.

            "We could work this out, guys." Noble muttered.

            "GET OUT!" She yelled at him cocking her gun in his direction as he disappeared around the corner.

            "What?" I muttered totally confused. 'How could this be happening' I thought to myself looking at Faith. She looked so real, so alive.

            "Give me the gun!" Sarge yelled at Faith. Faith looked at me. I couldn't take it anymore, was I going crazy? Was this really happening?

            "What the hell is going on?!" I yelled looking from Cruz to Faith. They both looked at me confused.

            I then realized both of their guns were set on me. I went to say something but nothing came out.

            "What's wrong Boscorelli? Cat got your tongue." Cruz said slyly with a smirk. Gazing at Cruz I shuddered, she looked different, colder then I had ever seen her before. Turning to Faith, I noticed how pale she was, her blue crystallized eyes were now dark and cold. Before I could do anything I heard a few gun shots go off and a knock on the door.


	5. Cruz Part5

Falling off the couch I opened my eyes in a cold sweat. My heart raged pounding on my chest as I found myself back in my apartment, the news on. It was a dream, I sighed gazing at the time, and it was almost 1am. Groaning to myself I tried to calm my nerves. I was shaking violently as I stood up and sat back down on the couch. A soft knock came from the door.

            "Boscorelli, open up!" I heard as another loud pounding followed. What the hell happened? I stood up walking towards the door slowly remembering the dream all too clearly. Peaking though the peep hole stood the one person who I really didn't want to see, Cruz. I opened the door taking a deep breath wondering if I could deal with her right now. I noticed her eyes look me up and down. I knew I looked like shit; I didn't need someone telling me that. She stood there watching me, almost clueless and waiting for me to say something.

            "I see you're alive." I grumbled staring at her with a sideways look.

            "I see you look like crap." She snapped back. "Expecting to see someone else?" She asked.

            My eyebrows arched as I tried to figure out what she meant. She blew it off. "Am I aloud in?" She asked.

            Staring at her for a minute still pondering over her last statement I nodded reluctantly moving aside as she walked in past me. I closed the door following her in to my living room. She turned towards me. "We have to talk." She stated simply watching me. 

            "Yeah?" I muttered sitting down, my gaze watching the TV screen. She blocked my view standing in front of me. I looked up at her.

            "Noble's dead." Cruz said staring down at me showing no emotion what so ever.

            "What?" I choked out.

            "A bum found him dead a few blocks from his place last night; he was beaten to death and shot a few times." She replied. 

            I tried to take it all in as I tore my gaze away from her and to the ground. 

            "They don't know who killed him, but, you're a likely suspect." She continued as I stood up. 

            "What!? How am I a suspect! I didn't do anything!" I yelled in her face.

            "That's why, come on Boscorelli, you never thought about killing him, after all he killed Faith." She yelled back at me. "Or was that you?" She snapped back cleverly. That was it, she went too far. I looked at his in disbelief pushing her backwards abruptly, which was the most I've done to a girl before. I swore on my grave I would never hit a woman like my dad did to my ma.

            "So you just came here to piss me off?!" I yelled back at her as she looked at me, putting a fake hurt expression on her face.

            "No." She shook her head. 

            I looked away from her rolling my eyes. 

            "I wanted to tell you I was sorry." She muttered looking at me.

            "You're sorry?" I hissed looking at her. 

            "I'm sorry that you lost your friend." She continued showing sympathy in her eyes. "Really."

            "Ritza, get out." I said choked out lowly fighting back a few tears. 

            She watched me for a second, then turned on heel and left, slamming the door in her footsteps.

            I'm not sure how long I stood their clueless, thinking about what was just said. I was suspected for murder? Wow, this must be a record, this was my second time in 2 years. That should count for something, right?


	6. Suspect Part6

The next day, it rained, and poured hail. I sat in Lieu Swersky's office staring down at the desk in front of me. A bunch of papers sprawled across it. The only sound was the hail pounding down on the small window and the tapping of Swersky's pen. I didn't bring my eyes to him or the girl staring at me across the table, I left them down, my head hung low. I didn't feel like talking, and I surely didn't feel like being questioned for murder. 

            "Officer Boscorelli, we are all on your side. Tell us what happened." Swersky chimed in. 

            "Yeah? Oh joy." I muttered looking up at them. Cruz rolled her eyes, a wicked grin across her lips, as Swersky let out a small chuckle.

            I looked at them in disbelief. "What is this, a tea party?" I spat sarcastically. 

            "We are not playing games, Bosco." Cruz replied leaning over by me. "Just tell us what happened."

            I wanted to slap her, yet my morals wouldn't allow it. I'd never hit a girl. Never. Leaning over the desk closer to her I stared her down. "I didn't do anything and you know it." I stated simply until she gave me a disgusted look and leaned back in her chair crossing her arms watching me, a confused yet shocked look on her face. I wasn't sure why. I could never figure her out anyway. Sitting back I watched her from across the table, emotionless. "I may have never liked Noble, but I'd never kill someone." I muttered. Swersky looked from Cruz to me, a puzzled expression on his face.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" He looked blankly from Cruz to Bosco. Cruz shook her head. I could tell by the nervous expression on her face, she was up to something.

"No, not one thing happened. I haven't been in contact with Noble since," I paused, I didn't want to bring up that night, I never wanted to remember it again, "The accident." I replied my gaze returned to the ground.

"Bosco, we are sorry for your loss, did you ever think to see into some counseling?" He asked me concerned.

"That sounds all too familiar and no, I aint talking to no shrink." I replied rolling my eyes standing up. "I've had enough of this." I said enraged and headed for the door. 

Cruz stood up grabbing my arm as I reached the knob. "We aren't done with you Bosco." She stated simply.

"Yeah?" I raised an eyebrow. "Well guess what? I'm done, finished, with you." I muttered in her face. She didn't loosen her grip on my arm. 

"Bosco." She said watching me carefully. "Please, just tell him what happened."

I looked at her in disbelief. "You're saying you think I did it? You think I killed Noble!?" I yelled enraged with anger. 

"I didn't say" She muttered but I cut her off.

"Yeah but that's what you were going to right? You think I killed Noble, I can't believe you!" I yelled pulling away from her pushing her backwards lightly. She stumbled backwards a few feet, making the push look worse then it really was. 

"Stay away from me Ritza. I'm warning you." I said strictly to her. She had pushed me too far. She had to be insane or know something about the murder. 

"Are you giving me orders now, Boscorelli?" She scowled. I looked at her with revulsion as I turned on my heel and stormed out.


	7. The End Part7

Lying on my bed at my place, I realized I'd probably be in a holding cell the way this had all turned out. I went thought the last few weeks in my mind, realizing they were the worst in my life. 

I could still hear Noble's words echoing in the back of my head to me, after Faith got shot, about him finding me. I guess someone else found him first but hell, I didn't do shit to him. I hadn't even seen him before that night. 

If losing my best friend isn't hard enough, I have Cruz most likely plotting me for murder. That stab in the back, ached like a bitch. I couldn't believe how I had once believed Cruz was oh-so-innocent. I should have listened to Faith from the start that Cruz was no good. But what do I do? What the hell do I do? I go screw everything up. Nothing good could come from Cruz, except maybe a few good nights.

Thoughts raged though my mind that night about ending it all. Who would miss me? The only one I had at this point was my ma. I don't know If I could do that to her, but, I can't live like this. God, I missed Faith. Occasionally I'd wake up in salty tears and deep sweats of fear and anxiety, knowing she had been in my last dream. 

Damn, I wanted to end it so much. Just to take my gun and bang. I just wanted to let all my problems and fears dissolve into my empty place. I had nothing left to give to this world. I had gone from an ultimate high, to the deep down low. I could still see Cruz, working diligently in her office, trying to plan some evidence for my arrest. I couldn't believe I actually cared for that woman, I swore she cared for me as well. She's just another screwed up thing to this world. The next day was going to be hell, and I knew it. I didn't want to go though it. I didn't have a choice but to, unless, unless I ended it. I wondered what they would think of my dieing. Would they even care? Ha, damn well they wouldn't care. Oh no, Boscorelli is dead folks, what a tragedy, boo hoo.

Those days' events leading to Faiths death were what hit me most. I could remember it like it was yesterday, every word that was exchanged between me and Cruz, every breath we took. I could still hear the perfect conversation between me and Noble at the bar, and the unclear song singing in the background when Cruz arrived to my sudden surprise. I could still make out Faith's facial expression as she told me she didn't want to deal with this, or when the three of us stood in Noble's hotel room and how I saw the fear in Cruz's eyes for the first time. I couldn't take it! It was too much! Everything was happening too fast. I wasn't going to become part of a statistic to another 'low life,' which Cruz gets to put away. I won't!

Sitting up in bed, I cradled my head in my hands, running though my hair, my mind racing, and my heart beating with an adrenaline rush. The phone rang on my night stand; I didn't answer it as I stood up and opened my desk drawer, revealing a 9mm pistol. Looking at her, almost as a stranger I sat down, staring at it in the palms of my hands. Tossing it on to the bed, I scribbled down a note slowly placing it on the edge of the night stand. Staring at the ground, I held the gun. 

You're not going to chicken out Bosco.

Is this what your life has come to?

There's no going back you know.

My thoughts raced, my breathing quickened. My heart felt as If it was going to rip though my chest. 

'Bosco, make sure you want to do this.' I knew that voice that was Faith, Faith's voice, my best friend's voice in my head.

"I do, I do." I muttered, rubbing my head. I was going crazy, that was it and I knew it well enough.

After a minute a heard song start to play in the background, probably the next door down. As the music started I felt like cringing as I made out a few of the words.

_You're just too good to be true;_

_Can't take my eyes off of you.___

_You'd be like Heaven to touch;_

_I wanna hold you so much._

_At long last love has arrived,_

_I thank God I'm alive._

_You're just too good to be true;_

_Can't take my eyes off of you.___

I closed my eyes, the whole conversation Cruz and I had shared soaring back into my mind. I pushed it away as tears of betrayal and pain filled my eyes. 

_Pardon the way that I stare:_

_There's nothing else to compare._

_The sight of you leaves me weak;_

_There are no words left to speak._

_But if you feel like I feel,_

_Please let me know that it's real,_

_You're just too good to be true;_

_Can't take my eyes off of you.___

A few tears scared my cheeks as I calmed down my breathing. I was a shaking volcano at this point edging on the end of the bed, the gun to my right. I looked at it, picked it up slowly. I observed it slowly, my hand running along the smooth barrel and on to its nose. It amazed me on how simple, death, could be, one bullet to the crook of your ear. That's one thing Hobart had taught him, Instant death, a pinch, which was all, after you last sweet breath of the world. I ran my hand along my lips listening to the chorus.

_I love you, baby!_

_And if it's quite alright,_

_I need you, baby,_

_To warm a lonely night.___

_I love you, baby;_

_Trust in me when I say._

_Oh, pretty baby,_

_Don't bring me down, I pray._

_Oh, pretty baby,_

_Now that I found you, stay._

_And let me love you, baby,_

_Let me love you._

The song continued to play hauntingly, bringing back more and more details about that night and Cruz. He remembered when he had first met her; he thought she was nothing more then a fine piece of shit. But the truth was, she was more, more then he could imagine, whether he wanted to believe it or not. She had meant something, so special, so pure that his heart would never forget. I'd never forget the feeling I use to get when I was with her. Then it all seemed to fade away. He had blown it by telling Faith about the case. He had blown it the minute he went to her doorstep and asked for help. Maritza was right; his name was secured, so deeply, that he would have been nearly famous after they caught Beuford. He would have gotten all the credit, and given Maritza the one thing she truly wanted. But no, he had blown it, more then once. Was that why Cruz was taken such drastic revenge? He would never imagine her suspecting him for murder. What kind of a person did she think he was a criminal? One thing he did know was that Noble was dead, he was a suspect, and he wanted to end it all. He wanted to see Faith, he wanted to be relaxed in peace, and he wanted Maritza to be sorry for what pain she had caused him. 

_I need you, baby!_

_Well won't you come stay_

_Oh. pretty baby._

_Now that I found you, stay._

_And let me love you, baby._

_Let me love you._

And that was what he did at the last line of the song that had become so engraved in his mind. He ended it simply, with a grin on his face. 

A few minutes later, gun shots were reported in his apartment complex. The cops arrived along with a few Anti-Crime officers, Maritza Cruz was among one of them. Kicking the door down, the cops busted into Bosco's apartment. 

"Boscorelli!" Cruz yelled her gun in hand at her side as it appeared to be empty. 'Oh so he wants to play some games and hide?' Walking though his place, a few others behind her she checked the kitchen, no sign of Maurice. A small glass of water sat on the counter, untouched. She headed to the bedroom banging on the closed door. "Bosco, open the hell up!" She shouted angrily. Looking to the guys around her she nodded and kicked down the door. The sight in front of her made her heart stop, her breath quicken, and her gun to fall on the ground. 

That's how she remained as an officer walked over, checking for Bosco's pulse as he lied stone cold on the bed. He looked up shaking his head. 'No shit, the bastard blew his fucking brains out you ass!' She caught herself thinking angrily. A few tears welled in the corner of her eyes as she walked a few feet closer to his body, sitting on the edge of the bed, she stared down at him, no words spoken from her mouth. The back of her hand stroked his face gently; almost as if she would touch him to hard he would break into pieces. She broke into hysterical tears.

_For Those Who Cared:_

_I guess if you're reading this, it means I did it. I ended it all, ended all the pain, all the worries, and all the sorrow. I'm dearly sorry to those I have hurt in my life, I'm sure there are many. This is truly for the best. It's been racing though my mind for as long as I could remember. It was my biggest fear, pain and death but now I guess I've conquered it. As you read this understand, I'm in a better place then this living hell people like to call __New York__. I hope in one way or another, I've impacted your life in a positive way, and I'll be watching you, forever._

_Ma, you're the only one who's been there for me, for the longest time I can remember. I love you dearly and I hope you know that. Take care of yourself would ya? I'm sorry I won't be able to take care of you, but Ill be your guardian angel now. Remember that._

_Faith, I know you're not here, on earth but I'm sure I'm with you now, looking down at the world. Man, we had a lot of great times! Nine years of being partners got us far didn't it? I could still see the first day on the job, I could still remember thinking, 'Why the hell did they put me with a girl?!' I chuckle thinking about that. I'm so sorry for everything I did to you, and how I screwed you up in so many of my messes. Death was the ultimate price, and god, I'm so sorry you had to pay for my mistake._

_Mikey__, what can I say about a brother who I hardly got a chance to know. I know I love you, you were a good person. No, you ARE a good person. Drugs just happened to get in the way of that. Please, take care of mom for me; she's going to need you at this time._

_Dad, man, you were never there for me, always letting me down, and it a way, I still loved you. Don't ask me how, or why, I just did. _

_My fellow 5-5 Officers, you guys were great to me, took me in like a family when I really needed you. You know who you are. Make the world a better place, I tried, and failed. It's up to you now._

_And finally, to the one and only Maritza Cruz._ You were my only true love of my life I guess. No-one really got close to me like you did. You cared, you gave me a meaning, and in a way, I'm sorry I betrayed that trust we had. I know what you did with that murder Cruz, I can't believe you think I did it though. That's okay; I still love you for some reason or another. You taught me a lot about life, about who I truly am. You're such a lonely and sad person Ritza, but deep down, you're a good one, someone who's been hiding for so long from the world. With my death, I hope you realize this and live the best and fullest life you could. __

_            Love Forever, _

_                                    Maurice Boscorelli    2003_

If I die tomorrow

Would this song live on forever?

And here is my...

Unopened letter to a world

that never shall reply 

If I die tomorrow

Would this song live on forever?

And here is my…

Unopened letter to a world

that never shall reply, never shall reply

From this second story window

I can hear the church bells calling out my name

This table is set for one

Even angels would be homesick in this forsaken town

I'm writing notes on parchment

I'm strong in my existence

Dressed in white 

This candle radiates throughout the night

It's never burning out, Never burning out

From this second story window

I can hear the children down on Main Street

They're singing their songs tonight

In the shadows, I will listen to their every movement

Mr. Higginson, Am I not good enough for the world

Am I destined only to die? 

The same way that I lived

It's like closure 

From high up on this mountain

I can almost see your lonely windowsill

That will carry you off tonight

There's a ghost in your old bedroom

And a candle burning bright

If I die tomorrow

Would this song live on forever?

**_-The End_**

Thanks to all who left me such positive reviews, sorry if this depressed you but it had to be done. The two songs are credited to Frankie Valli wrote, 'Your Just Too Good To Be True,' and the Ataris for 'Unopened Letter To The World'

_~*Nicole*~_


End file.
